1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for fabricating an organic light emitting display device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, organic light emitting display panels are formed and scribed on a single organic light emitting display mother board that is separated into the individual organic light emitting display panels. In other words, to more effectively produce a large amount of organic light emitting display devices, a-“sheet-unit” production method, which forms individual organic light emitting display panels on a single mother board and then scribes this mother board into the individual panels, has been adopted.
A test of the organic light emitting display panels that are individually separated is individually performed per panel with a test device on each panel unit. In this case, however, each panel has to be tested separately, which increases the overall testing time for all the panels.
Accordingly, the test of the organic light emitting display panels should be performed on a sheet unit or on the mother board before each panel is separated from the mother board.
However, in order to perform the test on the sheet unit, a plurality of sheet wires for supplying power and/or signals to the plurality of panels should be formed on the mother board.
These sheet wires are coupled to the plurality of panels to simultaneously (or parallelly) supply test signals from the test device to the plurality of panels. Accordingly, the test on the sheet unit or of the plurality of panels formed on the mother board can be performed, thereby improving the efficiency of the test.
The sheet wires are generally formed of the same material as components included in each panel, for example, drive elements (for example, thin film transistors) that are included in a pixel unit, a scan driver and/or a testing unit, etc.
However, during a fabricating process for forming the sheet wiring and the components of each panel on the mother board, electrostatic discharge (ESD) can be introduced externally. This electrostatic discharge may damage the panels during the fabrication to cause defect on the panels.